uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Urusei Yatsura Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Cosma the Invader girl Was "Urusei Yatsura" ever dubbed into English as "Cosma the Invader Girl"? I posted the following on Reddit, but it occurred to me that the official Urusei Yatsura wiki would be a better place to ask: I asked /r/tipofmytongue to ID a series I saw as a kid about a green-haired spacegirl who moves in with a teenage boy and his family. Apparently, it was a 1970s anime called "Urusei Yatsura". That ID made me more confused, however, since I still can't find any information about the dub of it that I watched. Here's a cleaned-up version of my TipOfMyTongue post with a few added details that I remembered between then and now. When I was a kid in Alaska in the 1980s, I used to watch a show called "Cosma The Invader Girl". It was an animated comedy series about a green-haired space girl (Cosma) and her brother (Jerry) who decided to settle into the house of an average teenage boy named Chris. Cosma could fly and zap people with electricity, and her brother could breathe fire. Cosma claimed possession of Chris (her family had personally conquered planet Earth, and she decided to live with Chris and his family to see what an ordinary human lived like), but Chris wanted nothing to do with her because he wanted to chase after ALL the girls. In addition, Chris's life was anything but ordinary, as he was constantly beset by either supernatural phenomena or by Cosma's extraterrestrial friends and foes. Other major characters included his jealous girlfriend Ronnie, his long suffering Spanish teacher Professor Vasquez, Guru the monk, who talked in a stereotypical "oy vey" Jewish accent and made frequent pop culture references, and Reggie, an arrogant billionaire who also had the hots for Cosma and acted pretty much like Reggie from Archie comics (his catchphrase was "That's Reginald richpersonname richpersonname2 the Fourth to YOU!") The series was dubbed into English and pretty "Americanized". The series was full of (in hindsight) obvious Japanese stuff like chopsticks, but the dialogue claimed that it took place "somewhere in the U.S. of A". It also had a sitcom-style laugh track. I can remember all the words to the theme song. Hopefully one of you do too: Meet Christopher, he's our hero Class clown and all around zero Destined to always come in last But one day fate took a different path Out of the sky came an alien race Come to earth to take over the place But instead of a ray-gun Chris got a girl He got Cosma, the invader girl! Now Cosma and her brother are his roommates And Chris is torn between his feelings of both love and hate If the world ain't your oyster you can still find a pearl Like Cosma, the invader girl Now the universe is knocking on Cosma's door Friends and foes who'd never even seen the Earth before Chris' life is an adventure that's out of this world With Cosma, the invader girl So join us for some crazy interstellar jive And the cat who wants to make with every chick alive Just kick back and relax and give her a whirl Watch Cosma, the invader girl Watch Cosma, the invader girl Watch Cosma, the invader girl It came on every weekday after "Family Affar" and before some talk show that I never watched. I dutifully watched it every day for a whole summer, then had to go back to school (it was on when I would have been in class) and never saw it again. This would have been around 1988 or 89. Episodes that I remembered (thanks to someone in /r/anime, I know that they are episodes 38, 43, 41, 8 and 37, respectively): *There was one where Cosma used a duplicator gun that looked like the one in Calvin and Hobbes on Chris so she'd have a copy of him all to herself, but since they were EXACT duplicates they just cooperated against her and escaped. Her outer-space rival (I don't remember her name, but she had long red hair and an extremely insincere laugh) got ahold of the gun and decided to make a copy for herself too, and before long the city was full of rampaging hordes of Chrises chasing after every woman in sight. *There was one where Chris had to fight all the cats in the city to lift a curse on a beautiful girl who had been trapped in a cat's body as some sort of cat-human hybrid. The twist was (after Chris had defeated all the cats, naturally) that she had been cursed a very long time ago and turned out to be an old lady once the curse was lifted. I used this twist for a creative writing contest in sixth grade (except with a princess and a frog) and got some sort of district-wide award for my plagarism. *Another episode had Chris' family preparing for and weathering out a hurricane. Cosma used an anti-gravity device to suspend all the water leaking into the house in mid-air, but as more water leaked in the house flooded from the bottom up AND the top-down, and Chris and his family were trapped between two advancing walls of water. *Another episode was about Celestia (or Crystalia, or something along those lines), ice queen of Pluto and old friend of Cosma, who opened up a portal to her homeworld in Chris' closet. On Pluto, Chris tried to get it on with Celestia, but a giant minotaur appeared and chased Chris (and everyone else) to a portal that lead back in time to the age of dinosaurs. When Chris and Cosma finally found a portal back to their world, all the dinosaurs that were chasing them came through with them and rampaged through the city. *I think there might have been one about "The Phantom of the Auditorium", but I don't remember anything else about it. So, here's my question to the Wiki: Was "Urusei Yatsura" ever dubbed into English as "Cosma the Invader Girl"? Extensive googling has returned nothing. I've found two different english dubs of the series, but neither of them match my memories (and apparently both were made after I would have seen it). Anybody have any idea what I'm talking about? Am I going crazy? I watched the show for a whole summer so I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine it. A poster in /r/anime suggested that this was a fandub. Is that something that people did back in the day? Wouldn't you have to get the rights to show it on TV? 03:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC)TurboGuppy :Hi there, welcome to UY wiki. Unfortunately, I have never heard of such a dub for the show. All the characters seem to be UY characters though. Celestia is Oyuki (she's the queen of Neptune btw), Chris is Ataru, Cosma is Lum. The episodes seem to be the same too. I've asked some experts to give their comments, so you might find your answer :) Ryoga (talk) 11:08, February 7, 2014 (UTC)